This invention relates to a device and method for attaching an object to a surface and more particularly to such a device and method which may be used for attaching an object to the inside wall of a rotatable chamber in such a manner that the object will rotate with the rotatable chamber without tumbling within the chamber.
Devices for attaching objects to surfaces have been known for some time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,714, issued to Garnett, discloses a fishing pole carrier which comprises a base, screw-threaded studs which project downwardly from the base into the nipple-like portion of two conventional vacuum or suction cups, a pair of arcuate arms which are formed integrally with and extend upwardly from the middle portion of the base to form a keeper seat between the arcuate arms, and an obliquely disposed slot which extends through the middle portion of the base with a flexible retaining strap passing through the slot to encircle and restrain a fishing pole. U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,379, issued to Goldfus, discloses the use of three suction cups to mount a rack for supporting a radio to a flat surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,274, issued to Langguth, discloses an improved suction cup configured to ensure a permanent attachment on a surface.
The known devices have shortcomings in that they do not disclose a device or method for attaching an object to the inside wall of a rotatable chamber in such a manner that the object will rotate with the rotatable chamber without tumbling within the chamber. Nor do they disclose a method or device utilizing a resilient member or a resilient loop for attaching an object to a surface or to the inside of a rotatable chamber.